A Pair of Twins!
by Double Trouble Girls
Summary: For twins Aika and Hisoka life was normal as can be, but when the Shadow Realm returns and the meet two young people from the future evey thing they knew takes a nose dive. JadenxOC ChazzxOC YuseixOC! Co-Written with Shadow Realm Triforce! Crossover of YuGiOh GX and YuGiOh 5ds!
1. The Next King of Games!

_**[Chapter 1: The Next King of Games!]**_

Kaiba Duel Dom!

It was a beautiful day in Domino City, Japan, but most teenagers where inside the Kaiba corp Duel Dom. Two young girls, both around the age of 15 sat in the stands looking out over the duels that were taking place, but only a few duels got their attention as of right there. There was a duel with a young boy who has really mass light blue hair and another with a boy who has onyx colored hair. Both girls in the stands brush back their black chin length hair with bangs that's parted to the right as well as frame the face beautifullywhile two sharp dark brown colored eyes looked out over the duels and their hourglass figure was slightly covered, but showed through a white blazer over a black v-neck long sleeve button down shirt that has a white button down dress shirt underneath, midnight blue mini skirt, black mid-thigh length socks, a black heart on a black ribbon, and brown dressed shoes.

**Well Aika Hoshimi please report to test field 3! I repeat well Aika Hoshimi please report to test field 3!**

One of the young girls smirked as she stood up and all eyes turned onto her

"Good luck," the other girl told her, "to your opponent that is."

The other girl laughed as she walked down the stairs heading for the field. When she got there she was standing face to face with an exam prompter who was smirking at her.

"Your name?" the Examiner asked.

"Aika Hoshimi sir," she answered.

"Well, Miss Hoshimi, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Aika answered as she ready her duel disk. "Get Ready to Duel Cause I'm About to Cast a Spell on You."

Examiner: 4000

Aika: 4000

"Ladies first," Aika announced as she drew her sixth card before a smirk appeared across her face. "I summon Water Magician in atk mode!" A young girl wearing sea green and blue carrying a mixer of the two colors staff appeared onto the field. (Atk 1200) "Next I'll place two cards face down to end my turn."

"Fine," the Examiner said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Battle Ox in Atk mode." A mentor appeared on the field. (Atk 1900) "Now Battle Ox Atk her Water Magician!"

"Hold it right there!" Aika called out to him, "I active the trap card Doble Passé."

Aika braced herself for the Atk that went around her monster that went around Water Magician and Atked her instead.

Aika: 2100

"Doble Passé change your monster's Atk to a direct attack on me," Aika told him, "and now my monster that you were about to Atk get's to rage a direct Atk on you! Oh, when Water Magician Atk's some one directly and just by discarding one card from my hand I can increase her Atk points by 600."

Examiner: 2200

"That was a nice move there applicant," the Examiner told her.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Aki told him as she drew her next card. "I summon Fire Magician Atk mode!" A young girl with long wavy waist length fiery blond mid-back length hair and fiery orange colored eyes wearing a fiery red gypsy top, fiery red mini skirt accessorizes with a fire shape buckle belt, fiery red magician's hat, a fire shape pendent hanging around her neck on a golden chain, and a fiery red calf length high heel boots and in her hand was a mix of fiery yellow, orange, and red wand staff appeared onto the field on one knee with her arms crossed over her chest. (Atk 1100) "Next I'll activate my spell card Double Summon! This spell card allows me to normal summon a monster this turn! So I choice to summon the Tuner Monster Wind Magician!" A beautiful young girl with medium blue shoulder length hair and medium purple colored eyes wearing a silver magician robs and holding a white staff appeared onto the field. (Atk 1400) "Now I'll tune my Wind Magician with my Water Magician to Synchro Summon...Ice Magician!" Wind Magician glowed white and then turned into three rings as Water Magician jumped up into the rings before turning into four stars. "___When two great forces combined they bring about a whole new freezing force! With the magic to freeze her enemies with icy spells to protect what must be protected! Synchro Summon! Freeze 'em all, Ice Magician_!" A beautiful young girl with white waist length hair and icy blue colored eyes wearing a pale blue magician robs with a dark blue staff appeared onto the field. (Atk 2300) "Now I activate the equip spell Magician Sword!" Ice Magician help up her Staff and it turned into a sword that looked like it was made out of ice. (Atk 3800) "Now Ice Magician Atk that Battle Ox with Ice Slash Atk!"

Ice Magician did as she was told and brought the Examiner's life points down by 1900.

Examiner: 300

"Now Fire Magician Atk with Flare Blast!" Aki ordered.

Aki's Fire Magician hold up his hand and shot some kind of fire out of his hand at the Examiner.

Examiner: 0

"Now That's How You Do a Magic Show!" Aika said as she did a three finger salute as the holograms vanished.

"Welcome to the academy Miss Hoshimi," the Examiner told her before walking off the field.

Aika took her deck out of the holder on the duel disk and placed it into the deck holder that she has strapped on her right side waist before walking way. Unknown to her was that her duel didn't go unnoticed by a boy with two tone brown massy hair, Caucasian colored skin, big brown colored eyes, and a muscular figure and she had to admit that he was cute.

**_Well Hisoka Hoshimi please report to test field 4! I repeat well Hisoka Hoshimi please report to test field 4!_**

The other young girl smirked as she stood up and all eyes turned onto her as she walked down the stairs heading for the field. Aika was smirking even more then the other girl though the two tone brown haired boy and his two friends looked at her before looking at her look alike. When she got there she was standing face to face with an exam prompter who was smirking at her.

"Your name?" the Examiner asked.

"Hisoka Hoshimi sir," she answered.

"You must be Aika Hoshimi's Sister, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Hisoka answered, "as a matter of fact we're identical twins."

"That's good to know for the future," the Examiner said with a thoughtful tone, "so are you ready?"

"Oh, I'm ready," Hisoka answered as she ready her duel disk. "As a matter of fact I'm Mega ready!"

Examiner: 4000

Hisoka: 4000

"Ladies first," Hisoka announced as she drew her sixth card before a smirk appeared across her face. "I summon Cyber Hero Roll in Atk mode!" A blond girl wearing a pink bodysuit and helmet appeared in front of Hisoka. (Atk 1200) "Next I'll place two cards face down to end my turn."

"Fine," the Examiner said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Lord of Dragon!" A monster wearing armor made of dragon bones and a blue cap appeared on the field. "Next I activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon!" The monster reached up and took a gold horn made to look like a dragon from the air. "With this card I can summon two Dragon-Type monsters from my hand." The Lord of Dragon then blew on the horn. "I summon Darkflare Dragon and Vice Dragon in atk mode!" Two Dragon-Type monsters appeared on the field in front of the examiner. (DFD Atk 2400 VD Atk 2000. "Now I'll have my Vice Dragon attack your Cyber Hero Roll!" Aika let out a sigh as her sister's monster was destroyed. "Now Darkflare Dragon attack her directly!"

Hisoka braced herself for the Atk that hit her knocking her down.

Hisoka: 800

"I'll end my turn with a face down for now," the Examiner told her with a smirk.

"Then it's my turn," Hisoka growled as she drew her new card, "I activate the Pot of Greed Spell Card!" Aika leaned on the railing as she watched her Sister drew two new cards. "Next I'll activate Monster Reborn which let's me during back my Cyber Hero Roll!" The blonde cyber warrior appeared on the field glaring at the Examiner. "Now I summon the tuner monster Net Agent Lan Hikari!" A young boy with brown massy off to the side hair appeared on the field. (Atk 1400) "And finally I'm going to tune them together to Synchro Summon...Cyber Hero Megaman!" Net Agent Lan Hikari glowed white and then turned into three rings as Cyber Hero Roll jumped up into the rings before turning into four stars. "___When two souls unite a whole new Warrior is born to fight! The one that is the ultimate Program and a friend to all Warriors! Synchro Summon! Show 'em your true might, ____Cyber Hero____ Megaman_!"

A boy wearing a verity of different colors of a blue bodysuit and a blue helmet with some yellow appeared onto the field. (Atk 2300)

"_I was wondering when you'll summon me_," the boy said as he looked back at Hisoka with green colored eyes.

"Sorry about that Megaman," Hisoka apologized.

"_So this is the Duel Academy Entrance Exam_?" Megaman asked.

"Yup," Misaki answered him before choosing a card from her hand, "I active the spell card Cyber Sword and I'll equip it to Megaman." Megaman raised his arm that turned into a deadly looking blue sword. (Atk 3800) "Now I'm activating my face down trap card Dust Tornado!" The lifted up and a storm started to blew around the field. "Thanks to this trap card, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field! So say goodbye to your face down!" The Examiner growled as his card was destroyed. "Alright are you ready Megaman?"

_"____I'm Mega ready_," Megaman answered her.

"Then take out that Vice Dragon!" Hisoka ordered.

Megaman did as he was told and brought the Examiner's life points down by 1800.

Examiner: 400

"I'll end my turn with a face down," Hisoka concluded.

"Now it's my move," the Examiner said as he drew a card, "I switch my Darkflare Dragon into defense mode then I'll place one card face down and finally I summon a monster face down. I end my turn."

"Now it's my move," Hisoka stated as she drew a new card, "let me see?" She looked at the card and then her hand before smirking. She then looked up at the Examiner. "I summon Cyber Hero Iceman in atk mode!" A short young boy wearing a winter cloak making the girls in the building to awe. (Atk 1500) "Now I'll activate two spell cards Mystical Space Typhoon and Double Summon!" Aika cackled as she saw her Sister's plan. "Mystical Space Typhoon is the same as the Dust Tornado trap card. So once again say goodbye to your face down. Next Double Summon spell card. With this card I can normal summon again this turn. So I summon Cyber Hero Wackoman in atk mode!" A clown looking monster appeared with a bounce as he was setting on a ball. (Atk 1400) "So Wackoman take out that Darkflare Dragon with Wacko Ball!" the clown did as it was told and destroyed the dragon with ease. "Next I'll have Megaman atk your face down!" Megaman shot forward before slicing the monster in half. "And last, but not least I'll have Iceman to atk you directly with Cyber Blizzard!" Iceman blew cold air at the Examiner. "Now That's How I Rock and Roll!"

Hisoka did a peace sign with a smile as the examiner's life points and the holograms vanished.

Examiner: 0

"Welcome to the academy Miss Hoshimi," the Examiner told her before walking off the field.

Aika walked down to meet her sister before they went back to where they were setting to wait for more info.

"Wow," the boy breathed, "their good."

"Yes," one other boys agreed, "the Hoshimi twins are the second to tag-team in the world so it would make sense if they where good with one on one duels as well."

"Their that well known?" another boy asked confused.

"Yes."

_**Jaden Yuki, please report to duel arena 3. Jaden Yuki, please report to duel arena 3.**_

"Well, it's go time," the boy who was named Jaden said, "wish me luck guys."

"He sure is confident," Syrus said. "Isn't he?"

"He has to be," Bastion said, "look who he's dueling."

Aika and Hisoka both made a face at what they saw before they pretended to gag.

"I feel for the boy," Hisoka stated, "to have to duel that...that...that thing."

"So do I, Sister," Aika agreed.

"Alright test time," Crowler said, "so son your name?"

"Uh?" Jaden asked confused, "Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well, 'Uh Jaden Yuki'," Crowler said, "I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler. Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow," Jaden said in awe, "a department Chair. I had no idea. From how you were dressed I was thinking you were some weird Academy mascot. Like a majorette or a cheerleader. *Laugh*"

Aika giggled knowing that she was going to enjoy having Jaden around when he get into the school.

"Duel vest on," Dr. Crowler said.

"Hey!" Jaden said in even more awe, "that's pretty sweet teach. How do I get one of those cool duel blue blazer?"

"Oh a lot of hard work and extremely high marks," Crowler answered, 'of course you'll first have to get into Duel Academy and I'm going to make sure that won't be happening.'

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden told him.

"So let's duel!" both Crowler and Jaden announced.

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Here goes," Jaden said as he drew his sixth card, "sweet I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in def mode! I'll also throw down a face down. Alright. Get your game on!"

"Yes very good," Crowler said, "don't tell me what to do." 'After all since I'm using my own personal deck whether then one of those test ones. I'll be calling all of the shots. I'll fail that insect little brat and send him home in no time.' "Alright. For this first move I think I'll start nice and easy. I choose to play the card Confiscation."

"Ok," Jaden said, "what it do?"

"What it does is it let's me pay 1000 life points for a chance to peck at your hand and toss one of your cards in the graveyard," Crowler answered.

Crowler: 3000

Jaden's cards appeared in front of Crowler who started to look around at them.

"Huh, yes," he said, "I remember some of these from back when I was a naive rooky. Which one sill I banish?" He then pointed to a card. "Monster Reborn to the graveyard." The card turned around before being destroyed which shocked Jaden. "Next I lay two cards face down on the field and last, but not least I play Heavy Storm. This spell card destroys every other card spell and trap card on the field."

A storm started up before it destroyed Jaden's face and as well as Crowler's.

"Oppsy," Jaden said, "did you forget that you had two trap cards out on the field yourself?"

"Now, now," Crowler said as he shock his head. "You mustn't speak out of turn young scholar."

It was then that the field turned dark.

"What's happening?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing's happening," Crowler answered, "not yet and that's about to change."

Two golden snake-like monsters appeared onto the field shocking not just the students down below, but Aika and Hisoka.

"Those cards can't be in any of the test decks," Aika said.

"What an elitist snob," Hisoka said, "bullying an amateur with his very best cards."

"Ready for you next lesson?" Crowler asked.

"You bet," Jaden answered, "I can't remember the last time learning was this mush fun."

"Yes," Crowler said, "well, I'm quite the exactly teacher. Thank you." The twins rolled their eyes at that. "Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Token and summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

"There it is," Hisoka said in awe as the monster appeared on the field, "the legendary rare card."

"I'd say we're about to find out what makes it so legendary," Aika said.

"I still say that the God cards are better," a voice behind them stated.

The twins looked behind them to see a young with white mid-back length hair that's dyed blue half way up with bangs that frame the face beautifully, sunkissed colored skin, red colored eyes, and a perfect hourglass. She was wearing the same uniform as them only the blazer was opened along with the white shirt to show the black one underneath.

"Anna," the twins greeted with nods.

"What's up you two?"

"Nothing much," Aika answered.

"The same old, same old," Hisoka finished.

Anna laughed before the three of them looked back at the match.

"Now, now," Crowler said, "I hope your not to scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem."

"No way," Jaden said, "I've always wanted to take one on."

On the balcony where some students all of whom where wearing Duel Academy's school uniform and among them was a young girl and boy.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," the boy said in shock, "I guess that youth and inexperience have there benefits after all. Huh, Alexis?"

"Come on?" the girl asked, "give it a rest Zane? At least the kid's showing some back bone"

"There won't be mush left to show after this."

"*Laugh* Golem Atk!" Crowler ordered, "Mechanize Melee!"

Jaden: 2000

The twins and Anna let a frown speared across their faces as they thought that the boy was crying.

"*Laugh* don't fell bad," Crowler told him, "this is the top dueling school in the country. Some people are simply not cut out for…"

"*Laugh*"

Anna and the twins were shock to find out that the boy wasn't crying, but laughing making her giggled at the sight.

"I really want to come to this school now," Jaden said, "you really know your stuff teach."

'Can't he take a hint?' Crowler thought, 'he well not be allowed to past this exam and he surely won't be permitted to make a mockery of my deck.'

'Just look at him tremble,' Jaden thought, 'he must really be impressed by me.' Jaden then went to draw his next card when he heard a sound. 'Huh?' Jaden went to drew the card see that it was Winged Kuriboh the card that was giving to him by Yugi Mutou himself who told him that he had a feeling that it belonged with him. 'It's you. You know something starting to tell me that, too.' As Jaden looked at the card he thought that Kuriboh winked at him. 'Um, alright I'll take that as a sign to play ya. Yeah defiantly.' "Ok, I summon Winged Kuriboh in def mode. And I'll place one card face down. Not bad, uh, teach?"

The twins looked over at Anna who knew Yugi because of her brother Ryou Bakura, but she just smirked making the twins to raise their eyebrows, but they just went back to watching the duel.

"*Laugh* Not bad, but you must understand I'm a master technician," Crowler said, "a Kuriboh to me is whether pedestrian even one with wings. You see, it's def points is still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a textbook mistake don't feel bad."

'Baka,' Aika thought as she watched, 'with Winged Kuriboh's special ability it's not a textbook mistake.'

"Now let's precede," Crowler said as he drew his next card. "With the legendary Ancient Gear Golem. Atk that Kuriboh with Mechanize Melee!"

'Sorry Winged Kuriboh,' Jaden thought.

"Check your gear," Crowler told him, "your life points hasn't changed."

"My gears are fine," Jaden stated, "on the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage."

The twins and Anna laughed while Crowler freaked out about this new turn of events.

"How about that?" the female student asked, "a technique the Dr. didn't know."

"No one can be expected to know every technique Alexis," the male student said, "especially one as obscured as that."

"Yeah," Alexis asked, "well, that kid sure knew it."

"Fine, fine," Crowler said, "I guess your lame little monster saved you there."

'Oh he did not,' the twins and Anna thought as their eye twitched.

"Hey, slow down there teach," Jaden told him, "you may have beaten him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame."

"Oh yes," Crowler said, "I forget how attached you new duelist get to your monsters. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Jaden agreed, "well, you should be cause by Atking my Winged Kuriboh you set off a trap card. One of my favorite's, too. Hero Signal. And that brings out my second Elemental Hero. Burstinatrix!" A female hero appeared on the field in front on them. "My Turn." Jaden drew his next card. "Alright Winged Kuriboh this next one is going to for you. Here goes nothing. First I'm going to bring back avian to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! And now I'm going to summon him to the field."

Aika smiled as a male hero appeared onto the field next to the female hero. Hisoka looked at her twin with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the duel while Anna smirked in knowing.

"Oh, ok," Crowler said, "another amateur mistake. This is good. This is good. Now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…"

"No actually I wasn't done yet," Jaden told him, "see I know that my two heroes aren't powerful by themselves, but if I can from them together it's another story. And I have just the card to unite them. Polymerization join together Avian and Burstinatrix. Fusion Summon. There he is. The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." A monster that was green and red appeared on the field. "I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans. So teach what do you think?"

"I think your dueling very well for an amateur, but next time try playing a monster that has more Atk points then what's already out," Crowler told him.

'Baka,' the twins and Anna thought.

"Alright young scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man," Crowler said, "are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet," Jaden answered, "and of course I knew that my Wingman has less Atk points then your Golem, but that's why I have this. Skyscraper!" Jaden placed a card into a slot on the side of the duel disk before a city shot up into the air around them. "Alright Flame Wingman. Go show them heroics and Atk that Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Fine with me," Crowler said, "bring him on. This silly little Skyscraper field card hasn't lowered my Golem's Atk level by one point."

Aika giggled as Hisoka and Anna shocked their heads.

"He doesn't know anything about the Hero Archetypes does he?" Hisoka asked as she looked at her twin and Anna.

"I guess not," Anna laughed.

"You want to know what teach?" Jaden asked, "your right. This Skyscraper field hasn't lowered your Golem's Atk. What it's done is raised my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's by a grand total of 1000."

"Wait," Crowler said in shock, "time out!"

"Go!" Jaden ordered, "Sky Dive Scorcher!"

Jaden's monster did as it was told to do and Atked the Ancient Gear Golem.

"This can't be," Crowler said in shock, "he was my very best card."

"And because of my Wingman's super power," Jaden went on, "the Atk points of that Golem is dilate to your life points. Sweet, uh?"

"No way."

Crowler: 0

"That's game," Jaden said as he a pose, "so I guessed I passed the test, uh, teach?"

Aika smiled as Crowler started to mumbled to himself pissed off that he lost.

"That kid's got a future here," Alexis said in awe, "wow."

The twins got up from their sets and with Anna, they all left after that and the two young Japanese and the young Australian were looking forward to the school years yet to come.


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy!

___**[Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy!]**_

Kaiba Corp Helicopter Pad!

The Hoshimi twins where standing with their Mother and Father waiting for Anna who was saying goodbye to her Brother and his friends before they left for Duel Academy.

"I really wish you two give up Duel Monsters," their Father said, "and focus on either acting or singing or maybe both."

"They are a lot more sensible careers then being a Pro-Duelist," their Mother added.

"We made up our minds when we were 5," Hisoka groaned.

"And we're not changing them," Aika finished with a groan as well.

Anna smiled at her Brother's friends who were all smiling back expect one.

"Alright," Mai said making the girl to look at her, "be careful."

"Well, do," Anna agreed with a nod.

"Now Anna," a boy with white hair said, "I don't want to hear from Kaiba that you have been stealing things. Got it?"

"Yes, Nii-san," Anna said with a nod.

"Our little Anna is all grown up," a brown haired boy cried.

"Now, now Tristan," a blonde said before he, too, broke into tears.

"Just be sure to write us," a long white haired boy with tan skin told her.

"I well Marik," Anna told him with a smirk.

As they went to turn to leave they was pulled into a hug by the blonde and Tristan who just didn't want to let them go.

"Don't go Anna," they cried.

"I have to guys," Anna told them.

"No you don't," Tristan cried.

"Tell her that she doesn't have to go Yugi, Kaiba?" the blonde asked.

"It's her choose Joey," Yugi answered refusing to be pulled into the middle of their problems.

"For once I agree with Yugi," Kaiba spoked up.

The two of them let go even though they didn't want to and let Anna turn to leave though she gave them a wave over her shoulder before heading over to the Hoshimi twins. The three of them said their goodbyes to the twins parents before aboarding the Helicopter.

Helicopter!

When on the Helicopter they saw Jaden, Syrus as they had found out his name not to long ago, and Bastian already setting down. Aika walked over to sit next to Bastian as Anna sat next to Hisoka. Bastion greeted them making the other two look back at them with smiles.

"Hey," Jaden greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Aika greeted back with a smile.

"That was some show," Jaden said.

"It was down right embarrassing," Anna stated.

Jaden laughed before setting back in his set to get comfortable before the flight. After the Helicopter took off Jaden fall asleep making the twins and Anna laugh, but they soon turned to Bastian and they started to talk about what life would be like at the Academy along with other things like the Education of the school and what dorms they'll be in. It wasn't long till Duel Academy island came into view and they stopped talking to look out the window.

_"____Attention new Duel Academy students__,"_ the pilot announced, "___if you look outside your windows you'll see your new home away from home. Now, now I know your all excited, but don't shove. Quiet the sight, ay? Now fasten your seat belts and turn your seats back into the upright pretension. We're going into land. Next stop Duel Academy Island__."_

Meeting Hall!

The twins stood next to next Anna wearing a white vest outlined in blue opened over a black leather blew chest tank top lined with gold, blue tight mini skirt, and blue ankle length 1" heel boots though Hisoka was wearing a Megaman's Navi Symbol locket hanging from a silver chain while Aika was wearing a blue heart locket outlined in gold hanging from a silver chainand Anna was wearing a white vest outlined in blue over a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, blue tight mini skirt, blue finger cut gloves, four black bracelets on both wrists, and blue ankle length tennis shoes. All three of them where looking at a screen when Aika all of a sudden heard a snore from a few feet next to her making her look over to see Jaden asleep standing up right. Aika raised an eyebrow, but turn back to the screen when she heard a voice.

"_Good Morning and Welcome my students_," a bold man wearing mahogany jacket said, "_I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here and you are the best and the brightest duelist in the world. Now please get yourself settle in at you assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quiet comfortable depending on how you are ranked of course. Haha_."

Outside of the Meeting Hall!

The twins and Anna were walking with Bastion as they talked more about the school when they heard a voice up ahead making them both look up to see Jaden and Syrus talking. When Jaden cought sight of them he smiled as they walked closer.

"Hey, are your in red, too?" he asked.

"Well, now let's see here," Bastion said as he stopped, "yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don't think so."

"Oh, I get it," Jaden said, "so that's why Sy and I are in red."

"Please don't tell us that you just figured that out now?" Bastion asked as the twins and Anna sweat dropped.

"So what?" Jaden asked, "ever figured that I might be color blind?"

"Well, now I didn't," Bastion said, "are you color blind?"

"*Laugh* No, but I could have been," Jaden answered as Bastion, the twins, and Anna started to walk away, "see you 4 around the dorms!"

"I doubt that," Bastion said as he stopped to turn to look back at Jaden, "your dorm's over there."

Jaden looked to where Bastion was pointing along with Syrus before Bastion, the twins, and Anna walked off talking again, but they soon went their own way to their dorms.

Obelisk Blue Girl Dorms!

The twins and Anna walked into the Obelisk Girl Dorm when three girls walked up to them wearing the same uniforms as them.

"Hello," a blond haired girl greeted.

"What's up?" Anna asked in a greeted.

"Hello," the twins greeted back.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes," the girl told them, "and theses are my friends. Jasmine and Mandy."

"Nice to meet you," Aika said with a smile, "I'm Aika Hoshimi."

"I'm Aika's twin Sister, Hisoka Hoshimi," Aika's look alike stated with a bow.

"And I'm Annabelle Bakura, but call me Anna," Anna said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you three," Alexis said.

"You, too," Anna also said.

"Well, we have to go unpack our things," Hisoka with a smile.

"We'll come with you two," Mandy said.

_"Ok," the three friends agreed._

The twins and Anna lead Alexis, Mandy, and Jasmine who accompanied to their rooms where they unpacked their things and put up posters of their favorite Duel Monsters, Bands, Singers, Movies, and Anime. After everything was in it's place they walked out of Anna's room talking about Duel Monsters, their favorite monster, and the ones that they find cute. When they reached the main hall they were greeted by a woman with hot pink hair that was almost red pulled into a ponytail who Anna and the twins knew was a teacher.

"Alexis, Aika, Hisoka can you three go and round up the other Obelisks for the welcome feast?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss Fontaine," the three of them chimed before turning to leave.

Obelisk Duel Arena!

Alexis and the twins walked into the Obelisk Duel Arena on the other side noticing five people across from them two of which where Slifer red jackets. The twins knew who was able to recognized two of them out the five while Alexis was the same, so they walked up to them both with their arms crossed.

"Well, this sure is a motley crew," all three said.

"Hey, Alexis," one of the boys greeted, "have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one for sure."

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk's welcome dinner," Alexis answered, "your late."

"Oh, yeah," the boy said lazily, "come on guys."

After the boy and his posy walked out of the arena the three girls turned to Jaden and Syrus.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way," Alexis said, "all of us Obelisk aren't like that. He's just a jerk. Especially, with Slifers."

"It's no big deal," Jaden told her, "those types don't really bother me at all." The girls looked at him in surprise. "Besides I could have beaten him in one turn."

"We've got to work on that over confident," Syrus said.

"Ok, two turns maybe two in half," Jaden said.

Aika started to laugh which confused Jaden.

"What?" he asked.

"The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start, too," Aika told him with a smile.

"Right," Jaden stated before turning around, "we better go Sy."

"Hey, wait up," Syrus called after him as he started to run.

Jaden suddenly stopped, turned around to face them, and started to jog in place.

"Oh," he said, "hey! What was your three names again?"

"Alexis Rhodes!"

"Hisoka Hoshimi!"

"Aika Hoshimi!" Aika called, "and yours?"

"The names Jaden!" Jaden called back before turning around, "alright see ya around!"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Syrus asked.

"Jaden?" Aika asked with a smile.

Hisoka and Alexis looked at each other before giggling getting Aika's attention.

"Aika and Jaden setting in a tree," Hisoka started to sing.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Alexis joined.

"Oh, shut up," Aika hissed with a blush on her face, "let's back to the dorm."

Welcome Dinner!

Jasmine, Mandy, Alexis, the twins, and Anna stood together talking and laughing about a lot of things as the other girls talked as well. They found out that had a bit in common with each other and even though they didn't have that much in common they still talked and laughed. It was Mandy however that brought up the topic of boys.

"Aika, is there some one you like?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure," Aika answered, "I'm just getting to know him."

"Is it that Bastion guy?" Jasmine asked.

"Bastion?" Aika asked in surprise before she started to laugh. "No, no. I've only meet Bastion."

"Oh, then is it Chazz?" Mandy asked.

"No way on earth," Aika answered, "and any ways I know for a fact that I won't be able to stand Chazz."

"Then who?" they both asked.

"Well, I meet this Slifer Red student while I was gathering the other Obelisk students," Aika answered, "he kind and funny."

"WHAT!?" Mandy asked in shock.

"No way," Jasmine second, "a Slifer Red?"

"He's the one who beat Dr. Crawler," Aika answered, "or as I like to call him the He-She man."

"I repeat no way," Jasmine said with a bit of laugh though Alexis, Hisoka and Anna were both in a full blow laughing fit.

"What about you, Hisoka?" Mandy asked as she looked over the other twin.

"I don't know yet," Hisoka answered, "but I wither be focusing on my dueling skills either then boys right now."

All six of the other girls soon all started to laugh. It wasn't long till they all felt tired that they headed off to bed, well, everyone, but Aika and Hisoka who headed out of the dorm.

Obelisk Duel Arena!

Aika and Hisoka walked into the Obelisk Duel Arena just as Syrus asked about a trap that Chazz had just played.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," Aika said.

"Aika, Hisoka?" Syrus asked as he looked at them.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap," Hisoka started to explain, "it'll allow you to take control of an opponent's Fusion Monster by sacrificing one of your own creatures."

"Oh no," Syrus said in alarm, "Jaden just summoned a Fusion Monster."

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman," Chazz told Jaden.

"My Monster."

"How did Chazz know to play that?" Syrus asked.

"Your so predicable Jaden," Chazz told him, "you wouldn't stop talking about that Wingman at the exam, so I knew you'll use him soon."

"Still since Wingman was a special summon that means I'm allowed to summon a monster to the field," Jaden informed him before looking at his hand, 'not that anything in my hand is a match for the Wingman.'

'Go on you Slifer Slacker,' Chazz thought, 'play another monster. After all I haven't forgotten the Flame Wingman's super power.'

"Alright," Jaden said as he picked a card from his hand, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode. There all sat."

"Yeah, sat up to be knocked down," Chazz told him as he drew a new card, "Chthonian Soldier raise and now Flame Wingman! Attack with Sky Drive Scorcher!" Wingman did as it was told and destroyed Jaden's monster. "And now thanks to Flame Wingman's super power you life points take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

Jaden: 3200

Chazz: 4000

"Don't think that I'm done yet Slacker," Chazz told him, "Chthonian Soldier! Attack with Wind Storm Slash!"

Jaden: 2000

"Are you starting to know your place here at the academy yet?" Chazz asked, "maybe you were somebody back home, but here in the big leagues your nothing, but a pathetic little amateur Slifer Slime. I'll end my turn with a face down card. Go ahead Slacker!"

Aika looked at Jaden with a worried look to see his shoulder shaking, but she didn't know if he was laughing or crying and she could tell that Chazz thought that he was crying.

"Ah, what wrong baby?" Chazz asked in a baby voice, "are you crying?"

Aika and Hisoka giggled when Jaden full out laughed.

"This is to fun," Jaden said.

"What?" Chazz asked.

"Just what I came for," Jaden stated, "man, I mean the trashing talking, the action. It's just all, so great."

"What the?"

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" he announced, "alright Sparkman! Now attack with Stack Shock Wave!"

Sparkman did what Jaden told it to do and asked Chazz's Chthonian Soldier bring Chazz's life points down. _Aika_ looked up to see that Chthonian Soldier's sword fly up into the air before it went right at Jaden.

Chazz: 3600

Jaden: 1600

"Still think it's great Slacker?" Chazz asked, "because when Chthonian Soldier is destroyed you receive the same amount of damage to your life points as I do. The difference are that you hardly have any to spare. It's just a matter of time Slacker. Your best card id about to be all mine."

"This isn't over yet," Jaden told him, "I throw down a face down."

"Play what you like," Chazz stated as he drew a new card from his deck. "my next attack is about to finish off your life points. And that attack is coming right now. Go Flame Wingman!"

The Wingman went at Sparkman who lunged at it, too.

"Not so fast," Jaden announced, "that was a trap card I just threw."

"A trap?" Chazz asked as the trap card reviled it self.

"It's Mirror Gate," Syrus said with shock.

"Then Jaden's still in this duel after all," Aika said with shock. "Mirror Gate makes two monsters in a battle switch sides their on, so that means that Flame Wingman is back with Jaden."

"Oh Yeah!" Jaden shouted, "Go Wingman!"

Wingman was able to beat Sparkman with ease.

"NO!" Chazz cried out.

Chazz: 3100

"And just like you told me a little while go," Jaden went on, "don't forget my Wingman's super power! You take damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster!"

Chazz's life points dropped even more.

Chazz: 1500

"Alright!" Syrus shouted.

"Nice moves Jaden," _Aika_ praised.

"That's the way!" Hisoka also cheered.

Jaden held up the piece sign over his shoulder at them.

"Those move where more lucky moves if you ask me you Slifer School Scum," Chazz told him, "alright I active Chthonian Blast. Now since one of my monsters was destroyed I can destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half of it's life points."

"Flame Wingman!" Jaden called.

Jaden: 550

"Now I active the trap card Call of the Hunted," Chazz went on, "it let's me select one monster card from my graveyard and summon it back onto the field in Atk mode. Raise Inferno Warrior! But he won't be staying on the field for long because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon Nefise the Inferno General."

Aika raised an eyebrow at the monster that Chazz just summoned out.

"Not bad," Jaden praised him.

"Not bad?" Chazz asked surprise, "your something else Slacker, you know that? Acting all confident, but your lousy monsters won't get you out of this jam."

Aika and Hisoka felt her eye twitch at that, but then heard a sound coming from Jaden's hand and realized that it was a Kuriboh.

"I know he's wrong Kuriboh," Jaden told the card, "because what Chazz doesn't know is that my monster and I have a bond." He looked at the card he had just drew which got Aika and Hisoka's attention. 'Speaking of.'

Aika and Hisoka's head snapped up before looking towards the entrance when they heard the sound of foot steps coming their way.

"Uh, guys!" Aika called, "we got company. Campus Security. If they find all of us in here we'll be seriously busted."

"What?" Syrus asked in shock.

"Why?" Jaden asked, "I mean we're all students here."

Aika and Hisoka pulled out their student hand books to show it to Jaden.

"The rules say no off hour arena duels," Hisoka told him, "Chazz knows that."

The twins looked at Chazz with a glare to see him blushing.

"But let us guess?" Aika asked "he didn't tell you."

"Come on," one of his goons said, "let's go."

The other one freaked.

"Well, well Slacker," Chazz said as he looked at Jaden, "looks like you luck out this time."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked, "the match isn't over."

"Yeah it is," Chazz told him, "I seen what I came here to see. You're a sorry duelist. You beating Dr. Crowler was just a fluke."

Aika and Hisoka watched as Chazz and his goons left before looking back at Jaden who fuming.

"Jaden, we've to get out of here!" Syrus called to him.

"Yeah, he's right," Aika said.

"Come on," Syrus started to beg, "let's go."

"This stinks," Jaden said as he looked off to the side pouting with his arms crossed. "I had that guy on the robes."

"Come on," Syrus tried to tell him.

Outside!

They had finally gotten outside after having to push Jaden because he was fuming about how he didn't get to finish the duel.

"You surely are stubborn Jaden," Aika told him.

"Only about my dueling," Jaden stated.

Syrus looked at Aika and Hisoka who were looking at Jaden.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out," he told them.

"Sure," Hisoka said, "I'm just sorry that you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz."

"That's ok," Jaden told her, "I know just how it would have ended any ways."

"Really?" Aika asked, "no offence, but from our point of view it looked like it could have gone either way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped."

"No way," Jaden said with a hint of a laugh in his tone. "Now after I drew this."

He flipped the card that he still had in his hand around to show them that it was Monster Reborn.

"Huh?"

Aika and Hisoka was looking at the card in shock seeing how the duel ended with Jaden bring back his Flame Wingman from the graveyard.

"See ya," Jaden told them as he put his card back before walking off.

"Wait up?" Syrus asked as he ran to catch up to Jaden.

Aika and Hisoka watch them leave with smiles on their faces.

'This is going to be one interesting year.'

Soon enough they headed back to the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm to head to bed because they had classes in the morning.

Obelisk Blue Girl Dorms!

Both the Sisters stood out side of their rooms after having returned to the dorm.

"Well, see you in the morning Sis," Hisoka told her twin before yawning.

"Right," Aika agreed before both of them walked into their rooms.

Aika's Dorm Room!

Aika walked into her room and got dressed into her black tank top and faded blue torn mini shorts before climbing into bed and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
